The way of love
by Uchiha Nanah
Summary: O caminho do amor reformada!Promessas, declaracões, retornos...Será esse p caminho a seguir? Vários casais Principal: Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Promessas**

Chovia muito em Konoha. A água caía incessantemente, molhando as ruas e obrigando as pessoas a refugiar-se em seus lares. Enquanto isso, em uma cadeira branca acolchoada, encontrava-se uma bela kunoichi, em frente à janela de seu quarto, com os olhos marejados. Ela olhava incansavelmente para o horizonte, como se quisesse encontrar algo...

OoOoOo

Havia se passado 3 anos (desde a ida de Sasuke) e muitas coisas tinham mudado: Naruto estava se preparando para se tornar o novo Hokage, Ino tinha se tornado uma excelente ninja-médica e fora morar com Gaara, seu namorado, na Vila Oculta da Areia.Neji e Tenten estavam noivos e Temari e Shikamaru tendo um relacionamento conturbado.

Nesse meio tempo, Naruto, em uma missão especial com a AMBU tinha conseguido derrotar a Akatsuki, mas não conseguiram capturar Orochimaru.Isso fez com que ele conquistasse o respeito de toda a tinha muitos afazeres, o futuro Hokage deixava seu lar em estado lastimável, fazendo a doce Hyuga Hinata oferecer-se para limpá-lo uma vez por semana. No início, Naruto não iria aceitar, pois não queria dar trabalho a ninguém, mas percebeu que era necessário. Esse contato com Hinata estava deixando-o balançado, e aos poucos deixava de vê-la apenas como amiga.

OoOoOo

A chuva continuava, para desespero de certa Haruno. Dias de chuva traziam-lhe lembranças melancólicas...

**Flashback ****on**

A chuva estava cada vez mais forte e Sakura corria o mais rápido que podia por entre as árvores, amaldiçoando o céu. Tinha acontecido uma guerra sangrenta entre duas vilas inimigas e os melhores médicos haviam sido escalados para curar os feridos. Precisava chegar logo. Estava tão concentrava em seu atraso que não percebeu quando uma kunai vinha em sua direção. Ela passou a centímetros do seu pescoço, deixando-a assustada. Posicionou-se para a batalha, observando atentamente cada movimento do local.

- Quem quer que seja, Apareça! – gritava a corajosa garota.

Então o inimigo se revelou. Ela ficou em estado de choque. Sim, era ele, o dono do seu coração: Uchiha Sasuke. Tentou ser a mais fria possível:

- Já conseguiu sua vingança medíocre? – perguntou ela, com um sorriso falso no rosto.

- Hai... Preciso falar-lhe algo, por isso te procurei. – disse sério.

- Me dizer o quê? O quanto eu sou irritante?- disse, ainda com o mesmo tom frio. Sasuke estava surpreso com as palavras dela, afinal, nunca tinha lhe tratado assim... Talvez, ele a tivesse feito sofrer. Sasuke também estava ressentido pelo que tinha acontecido, mas, não podia se deixar abater precisava dizer a ela:

- Não Sakura, por favor, não me trate assim... Quando matei Itachi, tive uma sensação estranha. Na verdade, me senti... Vazio! Perdoe-me pelo que fiz, eu não queria te machucar nem machucar Naruto, vocês são importantes pra mim.

- Oh! Bravo. – dizia, batendo palmas – só agora você descobriu Uchiha? Que lindo!

- Sakura, eu...

- Eu te amei a minha vida inteira! – agora estava chorando, copiosamente – E ainda te amo... – dessa vez disse quase que num sussurro, mas que foi audível para o vingador. Ele a abraçou de forma protetora. Ela se assustou um pouco, mas não resistiu e correspondeu ao abraço. Ele disse de forma mais gentil:

- Eu ainda estou confuso, Sakura. Mas eu já sofri demais, e não quero que outras pessoas sofram por minha causa.

- Promete que volta?- dizia a velha Sakura num tom dengoso. Ele deu um meio sorriso e respondeu:

- Em breve! Muito em breve...

**flashback off**

Isso tinha acontecido há três semanas e simplesmente não saía da cabeça da Kunoichi

Bastidores

Nanah: Oi eu voltei! Venho com uma fic novinha em folha a agradeço à paciência para comigo...n.n Essa fic tem vários casais, mas o principal é sasusaku. – Sasuke chega com uma mala na mão – Lá se vão minhas férias!

Nanah: Meu bem não reclama! Quem mandou você cativar a gente?

Sasuke 'isso porque eu tentava ser frio' U.U

Nanah: Agora Sasuke você pode pedir para...

Sasuke : Tá já sei! Deixem reviews...

Bjos!!!!


	2. Um amor floresce

**Um amor floresce**

Dingdong! (Campanhinha)

- Já vai! – dizia um loiro hiperativo que já sabia quem era.

- Yo, Hinata-chan! Como vai? – disse com o seu maior sorriso.

- Y-yo Naruto-kun! Bem, e v-você?

- Eu também... Entra!

Hinata entrou na casa, sentindo sua face esquentar. Por incrível que pareça, não estava muito bagunçada. Naruto se esparramou no sofá e ficou algum tempo conversando com ela. Não era o que podíamos chamar de "conversa" porque Naruto falava pelos cotovelos. Hesitando um pouco, Hinata perguntou:

- Você não ia trabalhar hoje, Na-naruto-kun?

- Ah, não! Vovó Tsunade me deu uma folguinha... – disse, com a mão na cabeça – Está com fome?

- Bem... Eu...

- Vou esquentar uns ramens pra gente! Seria capaz de comer uma baleia... - Ela sorriu levemente. Ah! Como ele adorava aquele sorriso... Ainda hipnotizado pela beleza da Hyuga, Naruto se direcionou a cozinha, colocando os ramens no forno. Estava tão distraído que se esqueceu de tirá-los do forno depois que estavam prontos. Logo um forte odor de queimado invadiu a cozinha, acompanhado de uma fumaça. Naruto não percebeu, só conseguia pensar na doce jovem de olhos perolados. Quando saiu de seu transe, se assustou com o que havia acontecido, então começou a correr pela casa, gritando escandalosamente:

- Fogo! Fogo! Fogo! – Hinata se assustou com seus gritos eufóricos e quando girou seu corpo para trás, tentando entender o que aconteceu, esbarrou no Uzumaki e ambos foram ao chão. Naruto ficou em cima de Hinata, deixando-a com a coloração de um tomate. Aquele rosto tão angelical, aqueles lábios tentadores... Ele não resistiu e tomou-os para si. No começo foi um beijo tímido, que depois ganhou profundidade. Ela sentiu calafrios percorrerem por todo seu corpo, como se pudesse desmaiar, mas isso não ocorreu. Assim que se separaram para buscar ar ela disse, tímida:

- Naruto-kun! Gomen, eu...

- Shh! – dizia pondo o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela. – Sabe Hinata-chan, eu sempre achei que amava a Sakura, mas há certo tempo atrás, percebi que a tenho apenas como irmã. Aishiteru! Quer ser minha namorada? – perguntou ansioso. Porém, ela desmaiou. Era muita emoção para um dia só. Ele numa tentativa desesperada de acordá-la ficava sacudindo-a pelos braços. Aos poucos, ela foi abrindo os olhos. Estava um pouco tonta por ter sido balançada, mas conseguiu ficar de pé. Enquanto isso, um Naruto preocupadíssimo perguntava:

- Hinata-chan! Você está bem? Quer que eu te leve ao médico?

- Não precisa Naruto-kun. Eu estou bem.

- Hum... E qual é a sua resposta? – disse sorridente.

- Eu aceito! – disse um pouco corada. Naruto disse um "yupi" ou coisa parecida e a beijou novamente. Assim, um novo amor desabrochava em Konoha...

OoOoOo

Enquanto isso, outro amor estava ameaçado, havia muitas diferenças entre o casal, o que provocava discussões com freqüência e mais uma vez, isto estava acontecendo:

- Some da minha vida! – gritava Temari chorando.

- Pode deixar sua...Sua...PROBLEMÁTICA! – Ambos franziram o cenho e foram para lados opostos. Temari sentou-se na beira de um lago, exatamente onde começara seu romance com Shikamaru. Ela o amava, não tinha dúvidas, mas com tantas divergências estava se tornando impossível estar com ele. Será que valia a pena?A loira estava absorta em pensamentos, totalmente alheia ao que acontecia à sua volta que nem percebeu quando alguém se aproximou:

- Yo, Tema-chan! Como você está amiga?

-...

-Temari? Temari! TE-MA-RI!

- Ah! Que susto Amai... Gomen, é que estava distraída.

OBS:. Amai (que significa "doce" em japonês) é a melhor amiga de Temari.

- Hum... Esse seu olhar não me engana! Brigou com o Shikamaru de novo? – Amai tinha olhos lilás e cabelos negros, lisos e sedosos. Tinha uma franja na altura da testa e um corpo esbelto. Quanto a sua personalidade, era realmente doce! (porque acham que eu escolhi esse nome?)

- Hai...- disse Temari com um semblante triste. Ela olhou intensamente para a amiga e disse:

- Posso te fazer umas perguntas?

- Claro! Demo, Doushite? – perguntou curiosa.

- Logo você vai saber... - disse a loira com um sorriso falso.

**Continua...**

Quando será que Sasuke retornará? O que Tamari irá perguntar para Amai? Essas e outras emoções no próximo capítulo!

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS...

**Lúcia: **Ah, claro que eu fiz por você, fofa! Eu não sei se ficou bom, porque sei mais sobre a Saku e o Sasu, mas eu tentei...Se tiver ruim, joga um tomate em mim! Huahuahua...

**Nanda: **Desculpe pela demora Nanda-chan, e que bom q você gostou! Beijos...

**Mye-chan**Arigato pelo apoio Mye-chan! Também não deixo de acompanhar suas fics...Beijos!


	3. Fatos e Promessas

**Enigmas e Fatos**

- Qual a sua comida favorita?Filme?Livro? – falou Temari apressadamente, bombardeando aqueles olhos lilás de perguntas. Esta, sem entender nada, riu levemente:

- Por que está me fazendo essas perguntas, Tema-chan?

- Já disse que logo você vai saber... É por uma boa causa. – disse essa última frase e abaixou a cabeça, pensativa. – Então, vai responder ou não?

- Tudo bem... - uma surpresa ainda aguardava Amai (mistério!!!!)

OoOoOo

O tempo passou e a penumbra da noite engoliu o sol lentamente. Num quarto escuro, Haruno Sakura acordava ofegante, sentando rapidamente em sua cama. O suor frio corria pelo seu rosto assustado. Era a terceira vez que isso acontecia: Sonhara com ele de novo. Deu um suspiro cansado, afinal, ela precisava dormir! Tinha muito trabalho no dia seguinte... Quando fechou novamente seus lindos orbes verdes ouviu um barulho vindo da varanda. Com certeza era um ninja, e muito distraído por sinal. Pegou uma kunai na escrivaninha e se aproximou lentamente da varanda. Quando se preparou para atacar, não havia ninguém ali. Estaria a jovem ficando louca? Certamente, se não fosse por um pedaço de papel preso por uma shuriken na parede. Sakura, ainda um pouco atordoada, se aproximou e retirou o papel. Com letras mal escritas ela leu:

"Imponente, estonteante. As suas filhas lavam-me a alma, trazem-me momentos de dor assim como de ternura."

Mas o que isso queria dizer? A kunoichi não entendia mais nada. Seria isso um enigma?Sua cabeça estava dando voltas. Olhou novamente para o papel e percebeu algo escrito em tamanho menor, na borda:

"19(Sexta-feira) 20:00". Agora entendia menos ainda! Era um encontro?Talvez... E o que a frase acima queria dizer? Ficou mais ou menos meia hora tentando descobrir, mas o cansaço a venceu e resolveu dar um descanso ao seu corpo e espírito. Desta vez conseguiu dormir, mas não pensando mais "nele" e sim naquele maldito bilhete.

OoOoOo

O dia amanheceu, e ela precisa voltar à realidade: o seu trabalho como médica-nin. Estava passando distraída pelos corredores quando Tsunade chamou-a:

- Sakura, temos outra paciente.

- Hum... (suspiro), vou para a minha sala. Quem é?

- Tenten – disse Tsunade em um sorriso.

Sakura franziu o cenho – O que será que aconteceu?

- Vá lá e descubra – disse Tsunade dando de ombros. Sakura andou apressadamente. Quando chegou à sala, fez umas perguntas para a paciente e decidiu que ela deveria fazer alguns exames. Quando tudo terminou, Sakura estava feliz e emocionada. Precisava dizer à amiga:

- Tenten-chan, Parabéns! Você está grávida... – A moça dos olhos chocolate ficou estática. Sua expressão tranqüila se transformou em uma de terror. Lágrimas desciam descontroladamente da sua face extremamente contornada. Sakura estranhou a sua reação e perguntou:

- O que foi? Você não ficou feliz? – Tenten não respondeu. A única coisa que lhe viera à cabeça foi uma conversa que teve com Neji há uma semana...

**Flashback on**

Ela estava no parque, curtindo o seu noivo, deitado no colo do mesmo. Meio receosa, a moça de coques perguntou:

- Neji-kun... O que você acha sobre casamento?

- Eu não acho nada... – disse o dono de olhos perolados, sem interesse.

- Neji! Estou perguntando o que acha do NOSSO casamento?

- Hum... Eu acho muito cedo para nós pensarmos nisso.

- Então você não pretende se casar comigo? – perguntou, indignada. Ele deu um selinho nela e disse com ternura:

- Aishiteru. Só que não está nos meus planos um casamento ainda. Além disso, somo jovens...

A conversar se encerrou e os dois permaneceram a tarde juntos, como um casal apaixonado.

**Flashback off**

Então, ela teria o seu filho sozinha? Neji deixara bem claro que não queria casar agora. Ela estava infeliz, não conseguia raciocinar. Disse desesperada à sua médica e amiga:

- Onegai Sakura-chan, não conte nada ao Neji! – a senhorita da pontaria perfeita correu desesperada, não sabia o que fazer. Sakura não entendeu nada. Aliás, três semanas que nada na sua vida fazia sentido. Mas, ficou com pena da amiga e resolveu atender o seu pedido. Sentou-se na sua cadeira confortável e começou a girar nela: "Mas que diabo quer dizer aquilo?" Ela olhou fixamente para a sua estante. As coisas começavam a clarear... Logo, um sorriso que tinha sido esquecido em meio a tanta dor, e saiu correndo pelos corredores feito uma louca:

- EU ENTENDI! – Sakura girava com braços abertos enquanto os funcionários do local faziam comentários do tipo: "Ela bebeu?"

OoOoOo

Temari andava determinada pelas ruas com algumas folhas nas mãos. Acompanhada da sua amiga Amai conversava animadamente até o parque (nesse parque acontece coisa, viu?), quando Temari viu Shikamaru com seu jeito preguiçoso observando as nuvens. Ela não pensou duas vezes e deu-lhe um soco. Amai pediu para ela se acalmar, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela jogou os papéis que estava segurando na face do preguiçoso e gritou:

- AGORA VOCÊ SERÁ FELIZ! – Ela sorria e ao mesmo tempo chorava.

- O quê? – perguntou ele, confuso.

**Continua...**

O que será o enigma? Neji vai descobrir que engravidou Tenten? O que Temari quis dizer? Essas e outras emoções no próximo capítulo!

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS...

**Lúcia: **Que bom que você gostou! Queria dizer que quando você quiser me dar sugestão pode dá sem medo, rsrsrs você já é de casa...

OBS:. As pessoas que tem uma página nesse site, eu vou responder as reviews por ele e não pelo capítulo, viu?

Beijos!!!!!


	4. Encontros e Desencontros

- O quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Isso mesmo!Olha o que está escrito aí... – Shikamaru ainda surpreso, pegou os papéis e leu calmamente.

- Está vendo só? Você é perfeito para a Amai! Vocês combinam em tudo... – Temari chorava copiosamente.

- Temari, porque fez isso? – Amai estava totalmente chocava.

- PORQUE VOCÊS SE MERECEM! Eu é que sou demais nessa história... – dizendo isso, a loira correu desesperadamente, deixando duas pessoas totalmente confusas. Tentando amenizar a situação, a dona de olhos lilás disse:

- Olha, eu não sabia de nada...

- Tudo bem... – disse em um semblante triste, Shikamaru. Tudo estava em absoluto silêncio quando Amai teve uma idéia extraordinária:

- Sei o que você pode fazer para recuperá-la!

-Sério? – A tristeza tinha sumido. Ele iria tentar reconquistar aquela que roubou seu coração.

OoOoOo

Já era noite. E Sakura se arrumava tranqüilamente para o seu encontro, com todo capricho, para o amor da sua vida. Nesse momento, o leitor não deve estar entendendo muito bem. O bilhete dizia o seguinte: "Imponente, estonteante. As suas filhas lavam-me a alma, trazem-me momentos de dor assim como de ternura." A primeira parte, nada se entende. Mas faz sentido se pensarmos nesse bilhete como uma árvore de cerejeira. As duas primeiras palavras estão caracterizando-a, e quando ele diz "filha" está se referindo às suas flores. Muitos momentos entre Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke ocorreram na presença desta magnífica espécie de árvore. Sakura percebeu isso, logo que olhou para a mudinha desta que tinha em sua estante. Portanto, o encontro era exatamente onde ele a deixou, e a árvore era só uma referência. Então, ela iria se encontrar com ele: Uchiha Sasuke. Ela já estava pronta, e faltavam 10 minutos para as 8. Ela apressou-se, e à medida que saía de casa, seu coração acelerava e suas mãos começaram a tremer. Chegou ao local, e sentou-se no banco. É indispensável dizer que muitas lembranças vinham à sua mente. Estava um pouco chocada e algumas lágrimas formavam-se em seu rosto. Lágrimas estas, que só foram liberadas quando o dono do bilhete chegou. Ela a olhou observou cada detalhe, estava linda. Com um meio sorriso, disse com o seu costumeiro tom frio:

- Eu prometi que voltaria, não prometi? – Sakura abaixou a cabeça e ele continuou encarando a jovem rosada. O silêncio predominou por alguns angustiantes segundos até que os orbes verde-esmeralda encararam orbes negros – ônix. Ambos coraram. Não havia mais nada a dizer. Ele se aproximou, acariciou a face da Haruno e a beijou. Um beijo de desespero, alívio, saudades, mas que aos poucos foi suavizando-se. Então, se separaram para buscar ar, e apareceu nos lábios quentes e vermelhos de Sakura um de seus mais belos sorrisos se não fosse o mais belo. Ela o abraçou, e disse algo de extrema importância aos seus ouvidos:

- Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun! – Ele segurou as mãos delicadas da bela Kunoichi e beijou-as. Ela sabia que ele não conseguia dizer o mesmo, mas sabia de algo mais importante: Ele sentia o mesmo. Ambos ficaram abraçados, naquele banco, que trouxera tanta dor e agora trazia tanta felicidade para ambos... Era o início de uma linda história de amor. Agora sim, como namorado e namorada.

OoOoOo

Tinha amanhecido e havia algumas coisas ainda para se resolver. Neji estava em sua casa, tranqüilamente acomodado no sofá assistindo a alguma coisa sem interesse na TV, quando a Campânia tocou. Era um toque insistente, desesperado. Ele abriu a porta e deu de cara com sua noiva. Mal foi cumprimentá-la e ela cortou-o, dizendo em soluços:

- Está tudo acabado entre nós!

- Mas... Por quê? – Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele não estava entendendo. Não houve tempo para a resposta. Ela saiu correndo, ele tentou segui-la, mas foi em vão. O Hyuga estava tão angustiado, nem ao menos sabia por que aquilo tinha acontecido... Ele não estava disposto a perdê-la assim! Algo deveria ser feito. Enquanto isso, certo casal estava à beira de um lago, olhando o horizonte. O moreno dizia para a rosada:

- Tudo só está começando entre nós... – ela presenteou com o seu melhor sorriso para um beijo em seguida. Não longe dali, outro casal, um loiro hiperativo dormia tranquilamente no colo da namorada de olhos perolados... O destino ainda reservava muitas surpresas para todos eles, mas nada como um amor para dar forças para seguir em frente.

A esse sentimento tudo está exposto: Esconder verdades, querer que as pessoas amadas sejam felizes mesmo que com outras pessoas, mas principalmente, ver no outro a perceber que é essência da sua vida. Tudo isso é amar, mesmo que haja desencontros ou reencontros...

**Continua...**

Será que tudo irá se resolver? E Sasuke e Sakura? Continuarão felizes? Tudo isso e um pouquinho mais no próximo capítulo!

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS...

**Lúcia: **Você pediu e aqui está Sasusaku! Beijos.


	5. Revelações

- Ah, vamos Sasuke-kun! – dizia Sakura em um tom manhoso. Ele deu um longo suspiro. Não estava a fim de caminhar, mas... O que não fazia por ela?

- Tudo bem... – ela sorriu e eles foram coincidentemente para o lado onde estava outro casal.

OoOoOo

Olhos azuis abriam-se lentamente, e encontraram com um par de olhos perolados, quase que automaticamente. O loirinho levantou-se rapidamente presenteando a linda moça a seu lado com um sorriso.

- Dormi muito, Hinata-chan?

- Lie, Naruto- kun – ele bocejou alto e se espreguiçou. Tanto que seu braço atingiu fatalmente a face de outra pessoa. O futuro Hokage virou-se para o ser atingido, obviamente para pedir desculpas. Quando o fez, recebeu um cascudo:

- ITAI! – dizia, massageando a nuca. Logo soube de quem se tratava – Porque você sempre me bate, em teme? Foi sem querer...

- Porque você é um dobe! – dizia o Uchiha, com seu olhar impaciente.

OBS:. O primeiro que Sasuke viu foi Naruto, e fez o amigo jurar que não contaria nada a Sakura até ele visitá-la.

- Yo, Hina-chan, Yo Naruto. – disse Sakura. O outro casal respondeu "yo", em uníssono.

- Que fazem aqui? – perguntou Sasuke, azedo. (como se o parque fosse só dele e da Sakura XP)

- Perguntamos o mesmo. – rebateu o outro, com seu típico biquinho infantil.

- Passeando, oras. – dando de ombros, o moreno. – É que eu e Sakura estamos namorando. – O ser hiperativo demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação. Assim que o fez, apontou o seu dedo frenético na face pacífica do amigo-rival e gritou: - PODE SER! MAS SE VOCÊ A FIZER SOFRER, EU TE MATO, SEU TEME! – Sasuke revirou os olhos. O tempo realmente não tinha passado para Naruto. Sorridente, a rosada perguntou:

- E você? O que está fazendo com o Naruto? – A delicada jovem corou como um pimentão. Naruto sorriu de orelha a orelha e deu um selinho na namorada. Todos entenderam.

- Já que estamos todos aqui, porque não fazemos um piquenique?

- Boa idéia, Saku-chan! – respondeu Hinata, se recuperando. (Não me perguntem de onde tiraram as cestas e a toalha! XD). Sentaram-se de frente para um lago, onde patinhos nadavam. Ambos comiam e namoravam calmamente quando uma idéia malévola se passou pela cabeça do caçula dos Uchiha. Ele começou a falar:

- Ficaram sabendo de um acontecimento terrível? – todos arregalaram os olhos. Obviamente, não sabiam de nada.

- Um maníaco ninja, na verdade, um serial killer, tem atacado muitos jovens. Ele é muito habilidoso, é impossível identificá-lo. Quando menos se espera, ele enfia uma kunai no seu pescoço! – dizia ele, com seu olhar mais ameaçador.

- Que horror! – dizia Hinata, assustada. Naruto estava suando frio, exatamente o que Sasuke queria: assustá-lo.

- Dizem que seu último crime foi à beira de um lago... Num dia como este! – dizia o nosso ótimo ator, que apesar de estar morrendo de vontade de rir, controlou-se. Afinal, sempre fez isso muito bem!

- I-isso é verdade, Teme?

- É. – confirmou o outro, seriíssimo. Sasuke se levantou calmamente e retirou o seu celular do bolso. Colocou à altura do ouvido e disse, educadamente:

- Com licença. – e se afastou. Naruto não era tão burro e perguntou à Sakura:

- Ei, o celular dele não tocou! – disse Naruto.

- É que ele sempre deixa no silencioso, Naruto. – defendeu a menina. O silêncio reinou. Sasuke não era de fazer piadinhas, o que levava a todos acreditar no que ele dissera. Sakura estava de costas para o lago, de forma que poderia ver quem chegava ao local e Naruto e Hinata estavam de frente, ou seja, não podiam ver ninguém além dos patos no lago e a habilidosa médica-nin à sua frente. Sasuke foi se aproximando lentamente, e assim que Sakura o viu, este fez um gesto de silêncio. Ela obedeceu, e ele tocou o ombro de Naruto. O loiro estava tão assustado que começou a correr. Como não estavam muito longe da água, ele não demorou a cair no lago. Todos riram longamente. Divertiam-se, estavam felizes! Tudo parecia... Perfeito! Não para certas pessoas.

OoOoOo

Temari estava no Ichikaru, com as mãos no queixo apoiadas na mesa do local, pensativa. Ela havia feito um pedido, mas simplesmente não tocara na comida. Viu Shikamaru se aproximando. Deu um sorriso amarelo e um simples "yo". O cabelo de espanador (desculpa, mas acho o cabelo do Shika horrível! XD) sentou-se na mesa dela, e sorriu sinceramente. Ele mostrou-a um pedaço de papel minúsculo e dobrado. Ela indagou curiosa:

- O que é isso?

- A nossa lista de coisas em comum. – Ela sorriu novamente e disse:

- Nossa, e coube tudo num papel em que mal cabe uma frase! Não combinamos mesmo... – Abriu o papel calmamente o que a fez em pranto, de felicidade, quase que instantaneamente...

OBS:. Não vou dizer hoje o que está no papel! (Como sou má XD huahuahua).

OoOoOo

Neji tocava a Campânia de sua ex-noiva, esperando-a abrir a porta, impaciente. Tenten abriu-a (estava com um semblante triste, acompanhado de lágrimas recentes) e não se surpreendeu com quem estava à sua frente. Ela preparou-se para falar, mas ele antecipou:

- Eu exijo uma explicação. – Ela preparou-se para novamente fechar a porta, mas o moço de olhos perolados a segurou.

- Agora! – estava mais sério do que nunca e realmente decepcionado.

- Quer mesmo saber? – Perguntou temerosa.

- Sim. – respondeu agora bem mais nervoso.

- EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA!

- O quê? O.O

**Continua...**

O que Temari leu que a deixou tão feliz? Como Neji reagirá diante da notícia? Essas e outras emoções no próximo capítulo de "The way of Love".


End file.
